Tú fuiste la que se fue
by Riza sakura tsukino
Summary: Te fuiste sin decirme adiós,te llevaste mi vida ,mis sueños y mi esperanza...


No puedo dejar de pensar en ti cada momento, desde el maldito momento en el que te fuiste mi vida perdió totalmente su rumbo y mírame ...hoy estoy tirado en este lugar, sí,en la casa de tus sueños, en la que íbamos a vivir después de casarnos, íbamos a tener muchos hijos, me dijiste que querías tener cuatro yo te dije que no quería cuatro sino seis, te reíste, no sabes cómo extraño tu sonrisa, tu risa , me dijiste que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre ,pero me mentiste, ¡maldita mentirosa! Pero insultándote no se va a borrar el dolor por el cual me hiciste pasar

Planeamos tantas cosas juntos, nuestro matrimonio ¿lo recuerdas? Aquel vestido blanco, el que tu querías, aquél vestido con encaje en la espalda, lo tengo aquí en la casa, pero es una lástima que no te lo puedas poner porque después de que te fuiste sakura me mostró la foto que te tomó cuando te lo probaste, te veías hermosa, por suerte aún no se te veía la pancita, sakura me dijo que por eso elegiste ese vestido

Sabes lo compré, aunque todos me dijeron que estaba empezando a enloquecer, ¿Qué persona en sus cabales compra un vestido de novia sabiendo que nadie lo va a usar? , pero no podía permitir que otra mujer aparte de ti lo usara y sí, creo que si estoy empezando a volverme loco y espero que en donde estés te estés siendo culpable, porque yo te lo advertí, te lo dije el día en que te propuse matrimonio, te dije que si te atrevías a irte te iba a culpar por si moría, aún no he muerto ,pero estoy seguro que pronto lo estaré, sabias perfectamente que eras lo único que tenía y aún tú te atreviste a irte ,se fueron lejos de mi ,tú y mi hijo aunque él no tenía nada que ver en esto .

Sigo tirado aquí en "nuestra casa", estoy borracho por tu culpa HINATA HYUGA, sé que te prometí que no lo volvería a hacer, pero tú no eres la más indicada para hablarme sobre promesas, ya que tú fuiste la primera que rompió su promesa así que como dirían "ojo por ojo diente por diente".

Aun me duele el solo pensar que cuando despierte ya no oiré tu voz y lo peor de todo que ya no volveré a probar tus besos y tus comidas porque de verdad cocinabas como los dioses.

Me gustaba todo de ti, me gustaba tu pelo, tus besos, tus caricias, tus abrazos y me volvías loco y te lo dije, te lo decía todos los días.

Recuerdo el día en que me dijiste que estabas embarazada ,llegaste llorando con tu prueba de embarazo en la mano ,ambos tuvimos miedo, tú más que yo , sabíamos perfectamente que tu padre iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para separarnos más aun sabiendo que tú y yo aún no nos habíamos casado

Al día siguiente fuimos a hablar con tu papá, aceptó y empezamos a hacer los preparativos.

Las pocas veces que venias a verme te notaba extraña, un poco distante ya no hablabas de nuestro futuro con ilusión y cada vez que te preguntaba por nuestro bebé llorabas yo te abrazaba y te consolaba ,me preguntaba por qué, llegue a pensar que lo habías perdido a nuestro bebé pero mis dudas se fueron cuando te vi en aquella cama del hospital, estabas inconsciente, sakura me dijo que te habías desmayado después de que te tomó aquella foto ,pensó que te habías desmayado por el embarazo pero cuando te llevó al hospital le dijeron que el cáncer había avanzado y había comprometido tus pulmones.

me desespere cuando escuche eso le pedí explicaciones al médico pero me dijo que no había solución solo esperar lo peor

Hanabi y tu padre llegaron

Tu padre estaba desesperado al igual que yo,le pregunte a Hanabi si ells sabía sobre tu enfermedad ,me dijo que lo sabia desde hace tiempo no pudo continuar porque el doctor dijo que tú habías despertado, entré corriendo a tu habitación ,lloraste en cuanto me viste y me dijiste:

-lo siento, naruto-kun-te disculpaste entre lagrimas

-no, amor no te disculpes -te hablé tratando de mantener la calma-pero ...¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Te pregunté

-porque si te lo decía, me ibas a obligar a tomar el tratamiento-

-mi amor tu sabes que eres lo más importante para mi...

-lo sé- me interrumpió

-pero si yo hacia la quimioterapia, nuestro Boruto iba a morir y yo no...yo...no-llevaste una mano hacia tu boca

-amor,te amo,lo vamos a superar juntos –intente tranquilizarte

-yo también te amo por favor entiéndeme...perdóname- súplicaste entre lágrimas

-no llores –acaricie una de tus mejillas que se encontraban pálidas pude ver como tú ritmo cardiaco aumentaba-todo va a ser como antes –te dije

-¡ no, nada va a ser como antes, yo me voy a morir!-Respondiste alterada -solo prométeme que después de que me muera vas a hacer feliz, te vas a casar y tener muchos hijos como los que yo no te puedo dar –

-n...no-dije llorando- n..No te vas a morir –

-promételo por favor –me súplicaste

-¡no! –Grite –no te lo voy a prometer –

-por favor, naruto-kun- súplicaste mientras las lágrimas nublaban tus bellos ojos

-no, lo hare, tú ...no te vas a ir, tú.. no –hable llorando

Agachaste la mirada y me diste la última de tus sonrisas y te volviste a desmayar, Salí corriendo y llamé a los doctores,pero cuando llegaron me dijeron que ya era demasiado tarde, ya te habías ido.

Desde ese día, solo lagrimas corren por mis ojos ,creo que dios me odia, ¿por que ahora que encontré la felicidad y aprendí a amar ?¿por que ahora que iba a saber lo que era tener una familia? Me quita lo que más he amado ,si dice que es justo ¿por que me hace esto ? ,¿que error cometí?,sequé mis lágrimas ,solo hay una manera de estar a tu lado una vez más ...Solo una

-Espérame, estoy más cerca de lo tú crees ...iré hacia ti y ahora si nada nos separará...nada-

El Sonido de un disparó se escuchó interrumpiendo aquella noche silenciosa ,aquella noche en la cual todos dormían soñando con un mañana nuevo mientras que para otros simplemente aquel mañana no llegaría.

 _notas de la autora:_

espero que les haya gustado ,

Es un one-short, gracias a todos por sus rewiers ,se los agradezco infinitamente.

También los invito a leer mi otra historia "un sentimiento muerto"(yo sé que se les hace familiar ese nombre),es un fic naruhinasasu

Si les interesa pueden buscarla en mi perfil.

Atte:

RST (mi nick es muy largo)


End file.
